


Stay Inside

by FMLClexa



Series: These Trying Times [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Zombie Apocalypse, protective!Beca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMLClexa/pseuds/FMLClexa
Summary: “Stay inside, Emily I’ll take care of this.” She spoke with finality and Emily stood as well grabbing her wrist.“Beca please, the gun will draw attention. It’s too loud.” It was an excuse. Beca knew it. Emily knew it. Despite that, Beca didn’t draw attention to it. She just shook her head.“It’s just incase the machete isn’t enough. You don’t come out no matter what you hear, okay? Unless you hear gunfire and if that happens you take your bag and your gun and you run. Just run"





	Stay Inside

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and have been having trouble writing my CKA fic so I spat this out enjoy 
> 
> also this shit aint beta'd so you're gonna have to live with my mistakes just like i do

Beca poked at the campfire with her machete. Her and Emily had left on a supply run in the morning but they’d run into some trouble.

On their way back a migrating hoard had been shuffling their way over the bridge as the sun set. The bridge being the only way for them to make their way back to their friends. They’d decided to take shelter in an abandoned building- a decent way away from the hoard and bridge.

“Do you think they’re worried?” Emily asked in a quiet voice. Just loud enough to be heard over the crackling fire. The fire had been a risk seeing as they were indoors and smoke inhalation would kill just as much as a zombie bite. But, it was a big open room and with winter approaching they’d deemed it a worthy trade. 

“Would you be?” Her response was more rhetorical than anything. Beca knew the answer. Truth is, everyone got worried when a scouting party wasn’t back on time. After the first few mishaps where a group wouldn’t return and a search party got sent out only for the first group to return an hour later, they’d set up rules. Emily hummed, nodding.

“Fair enough.”

“Don’t worry, okay?” She looked up at the other girl who sat about a person’s length away beside her, “They know only to send someone looking for us if we aren’t back by tomorrow night. 

Emily nodded at her words but Beca could tell she was still unnerved. She sighed and set her machete to the side, beside her sleeping bag.

“Come’er” She murmured, nodding towards herself.

Emily gave her a fond smile and shifted until she was pressed against her side. 

Their hands found each other quickly. Although physical contact between their group had increased after the dead started walking -something about the comfort of warm bodies in a world where cold ones roam- between Chloe, Emily and herself it seemed to have increased tenfold. It was funny how things that would normally hold them back like monogamy flew out the window when people started eating people.

Some nights after a hard day she would fall into bed with Emily- or Chloe, or both of them. Others they would just lie there. Holding each other and taking comfort in just  _ being  _ with someone they care about when there were so few people to care about left.

“Jesus, your hands are cold.” Beca murmured, rubbing her hands around Emily’s own.

“You always complain that my hands are cold,:

“And they always are,” She replied, a small grin on her face as she stared the other girl down. 

After a moment their staring contest turned soft and her eyes drifted to her lips. Before she could say anything Emily was leaning in, kissing her softly. She pulled back after a few moments. They couldn’t afford to start anything in an unguarded place like this. But the contact was nice.

Beca grinned a soft smile and pressed her forehead against Emily’s.

“You wanna know something?” She asked quietly, practically speaking to Emily’s lips.

The brunette hummed, a low noise.

“You taste like ham,” She said, a smirk growing on her features. Emily huffed out a laugh and leaned away.

“Well that’s what happens when you make me us eat ham sandwiches for dinner instead of cooking the perfectly good can of beans I have in my bag,” She replied with a shrug.

“You’ll thank me for that tomorrow morning when we wake up cold and you can eat something warm.” She warned, pressing harder into the other girl.

“I’m sure tomorrow me will thank you, but present me kinda wanted beans for dinner.”

Beca rolled her eyes, pressing another chaste kiss to Emily’s lips.   
  
“You’re insufferable-”

She was cut off by a loud banging that sounded outside the building. She felt Emily tense beside her instantly and her hand shot out, grabbing the machete by her side.

It was moments like that that reminded her. This wasn’t just some camping date with a girl she had a thing with. This wasn’t her having a fun vacation. 

This was her life now. Always on guard. Surviving but not quite living.

A harsh growl that was followed by a yelp and another bang was heard again. 

“Beca,” Emily’s voice was laced with fear. Emily out of all the members of their group had the most trouble in situations like this. Where her anxiety would get the best of her and she would freeze up.

“It’s fine,” Beca replied, “It’s outside and it’s not interested in us.” Despite her words she clenched the machete tighter.

“What if it’s another survivor?”

“Then that’s one less person that needs to eat the food we eat in the world,” She snapped, her voice harsh. Emily fell silent and Beca instantly regretted her tone, “Sorry… I’m just- tense.”

Emily nodded but said nothing. It was silent for about twenty seconds and Beca could almost feel herself beginning to relax when there was another loud bang, following by a whimper.

Emily flinched into Beca at the sounds. Beca clenched her jaw and pressed a kiss to the crown of Emily’s head.

After a moment of sitting like that she stood and pulled the handgun at her side out of it’s holster.

“Beca no-”

“Stay inside, Emily I’ll take care of this.” She spoke with finality and Emily stood as well grabbing her wrist.

“Beca please, the gun will draw attention. It’s too loud.” It was an excuse. Beca knew it. Emily knew it. Despite that, Beca didn’t draw attention to it. She just shook her head.

“It’s just in case the machete isn’t enough. You don’t come out no matter what you hear, okay? Unless you hear gunfire and if that happens you take your bag and your gun and you run. Just  _ run _ .” Emily shook her head,

“Beca-”   
  
“Emily this isn’t up for discussion, just stay here, okay?” She leaned into Emily and kissed her for a moment, “Stay here.”   
  
Emily nodded at her, her jaw clenched. Beca nodded back and turned. She walked quietly to the window they’d used to get in and vaulted out. When she landed outside with a soft  _ thud _ she took her machete back from her belt in her right hand and began quietly making her way around the perimeter of the building. When she turned the corner she saw an infected. 

“Son of a bitch,” She mumbled under her breath, barely loud enough for her to hear herself.

It was crouched over something. The telltale sounds of ripping and slurping let her know it was eating something. Definitely distracted, then. She noted a hole in the fence to her right but didn’t see any biters so she ignored it. 

Beca continued forward silently, her machete clenched tightly in her hand. She hated having to get this close to the biters but it was better than revealing her location to anything or anything nearby when she had no backup or proper retreat plan. When she was in range she raised the machete above her head and the noise cause the biter’s attention. It turn around, it’s face covered in blood and meat matter. When it opened it’s mouth to snarl multiple strings of blood connected it’s lips and teeth. It was all the invitation she needed to bury her machete as deep as she dared into it’s gaping mouth. 

It hissed a few times, reaching out for her almost as an afterthought as it began to slump forwards towards her. Beca withdrew the blade and stepped back. The infected slumped onto the group in front of her with a final groan before it was silent. 

She heard the clicking of the fence beside her rustling a few feet back and she’d barely registered the sound before she felt a hard shove and was sent sprawling forwards into a dumpster. She hit her nose hard against the metal and saw stars. Blinking through the tears, she whirled around as the infected behind her snarled and made to grab at her. With a wild shout she severed the arm reaching for her just above the elbow. It snarled angrily, advancing on her further.

“Beca!” Emily’s panicked voice called from behind the creature. 

God damnit.

Thankfully, her yell get the biter’s attention as well and it turned to look at Emily. 

Beca delivered a powerful kick to it’s back that sent it tumbling to the floor with the lack of grace that came with being infected. Beca felt a searing pain in the back of her thigh and cursed the fact that she hadn’t stretched at all. Not that one really had time to be stretching before every encounter in the apocalypse.

It had barely hit the ground when Emily fired a shot into it’s head.

“ _ Emily _ !” The girl looked up at her, a panicked look on her face.

“Y-You’re bleeding, I didn’t know what to do,” 

Recognition lit dimly in her head. That’s what wetness on her chin and neck was.  _ That’s why I have an aching pain in my nose.  _

She wiped a hand under her nose and pulled her hand away to see the blood.

“Fuck! Fuck fuck-”

“Beca we need to get the blood off you  _ now _ the gun’ll have caught their attention and that’s going to let them track us.” Emily had slipped out of her panicked mode as she advanced quickly on Beca. She grabbed her canteen and tilted Beca’s head back, pouring the water over her mouth and neck.

“Emily don’t waste the water-”

“ _ Beca _ , take your jacket off there’s blood on it.” Beca nodded, hearing shuffling and groaning in the distance, “Hurry!” Emily’s frantic whisper was all Beca could focus on. She yanked her bloodstained jacket off and wiped at her face with a clean part before she threw it to the side. Emily grabbed her hand as soon as it was off and started dragging her towards the window to enter the building and Beca hissed, tugging her to stop.

“I think I pulled my hamstring.”

“Shit-” Emily let out a rare curse and Beca cupped her face.

“Em, it’s okay, I’ll be okay just go inside and get the bags. Leave the sleeping bags.” Emily nodded and rounded the corner. Beca followed slightly slower, limping to keep the weight off her injured leg. She waited by the window for a few moments, keeping watch for biters. 

Finally, Emily climbed out the window, carrying both their bags on her shoulders.

Beca reached out expectantly for her own but Emily shook her head.

“You’re injured and it’ll slow us down enough without a bag, just go I can carry them both they aren’t very full,” Beca clenched her jaw and looked away. This time Emily cupped her face, “Beca, it’s fine I can carry them both but we need to  _ go _ .”

Beca nodded, not happy but accepting.

“We should go check the bridge. If we’re lucky the hoard didn’t linger and it’s passed by now. We should be able to get home.” Emily let out a breath and nodded. Just as she did a biter rounder the corner behind them and Beca pullet her gun out, firing a shot into it’s head. No need for stealth anymore.

“Let’s go!” Emily nearly shouted, leaving in the opposite direction. Beca holstered her gun again, switching her machete back into her dominant hand. 

She hustled as fast as she could after Emily despite the injure.

Pre-apocalypse Beca would be proud of her for pushing through the pain.

Then again, pre-apocalypse her always thought that in a situation like this she’d die in the first week so it wasn’t a very high standard.

The rushed through the streets and after five minutes of Emily half jogging-half dragging Beca they reached the bridge. Beca thanked whatever fucked up god -because what kind of god put it’s people through some shit like an apocalypse- was out there that the bridge had since cleared out.

Emily stopped when they got to the bridge and Beca let out a relieved sigh, leaning on the banister. It was somewhat hard to tell but the moon helped the slightly in looking at the streets behind them. It looked like they’d managed to lose the infected that had been trailing behind them. 

Beca was about to comment on it when Emily slammed into her, pulling her into a tight hug.

“I walked out and all I saw was you covered in blood,” Emily muttered into her hair, her voice sounding suddenly very thick, “I thought you’d been bitten.”

Beca’s heart broke silently for the girl. She wrapped her arms tightly around her.

“I’m fine, Em. I’m fine.”

After a few more moments Emily pulled back. She wiped a few tears out of her eyes but nodded.  
  
“Yeah I know, sorry,” Beca shook her head.

“Don’t apologize,”

Emily looked like she was going to say something but just nodded.

“Come on, let’s get back home. They’re probably worried about us.” Emily nodded at the words.

“Are you sure you’re okay to walk?”

Beca grimaced but nodded. It would heal up in a few days and she’d be good as new. A pulled hamstring was infinitely better than joining the biters.

They slowly started making their way across the bridge. It had a few abandoned cars but they’d raided those within the first few weeks of the outbreak. 

“I told you to stay inside,” Beca said, wincing slightly as she walked.

“I’m glad I didn’t,” Emily replied instantly. There wasn’t even a note of regret in her voice.

“You could’ve gotten hurt.”

“So could you, Beca,” She replied, her voice low and filled with a sort of quiet anger, “I know you were the captain of the Bellas before all this went to hell but that doesn’t mean you need to be the captain now.” Beca opened her mouth but Emily cut her off, “No. Let me finish. You always do this- this self sacrificing thing. Where you run off and play the hero for me, for Chloe- for the entire group. You understand that we’re all here for you, right? You don’t just have to protect us-  _ me _ . It goes both ways.”

Beca swallowed hard, looking at the ground as they walked.

“You were my responsibility before this happened and it just… It feels like you still are. You guys are my family. I need to protect you.” She muttered, tugging her sleeves down further to try and keep some of her heat in. Damn blood going on her damn jacket. 

“Yeah well we can protect you too. You’re just as important as all of us. You aren’t expendable.”

Beca nodded, leaning into Emily slightly as they walked.

“Thanks, Em,” She murmured.

The other girl nodded a pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

“There was never a need for thanks.”

They walked in silence after that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might consider turning this into an actual multi chapter fic (starting at the beginning of the apocalypse and progressing with an actual storyline) if yall are interested in that so let me know in y'alls reviews.


End file.
